


Worth It

by littleyellowsundress



Series: Spideypool Collection [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyellowsundress/pseuds/littleyellowsundress
Summary: Mercenary work sucks mega hard, and not even in the good way. Which is why he switched over to vigilantism with Spider-Man.Currently, his time as a vigilante has not been kind to him, even saving puppies and kitties and all that from burning buildings. Which was what his latest endeavor was.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: brief mentions of gore
> 
> Might come back to this and expand some day...

Coming in bloody and torn up through the window _hurt_.

Never let it be said that mercenary work was easy- not that Wade did that any more! 

No no

Now- now he works with Spider-Man! _The_ Spider-Man!

But, back on track. 

Mercenary work sucks mega hard, and not even in the good way. Which is why he switched over to vigilantism with Spider-Man.

Currently, his time as a vigilante has not been kind to him, even saving puppies and kitties and all that from burning buildings. Which was what his latest endeavor was.

Some sicko had decided to set an apartment complex on fire right down the block from Wade's place of residence- so what a better time to win spider-man's affection than to save flaming puppies?

But of course he had to run through the flames multiple times (which was more than he was planning), and save _people_ of all things! But, knowing that Spider-Man would care was what made it well worth it.

So here he was, crawling through his now broken window because he forgot to unlock it before he left and he didn't have the capacity to walk around to the front of the building looking the way he did, fresh singe marks and burning flesh smell and all.

crawling in through the shattered glass while already being a little on fire was admittedly not his best move, but oh well. Too late to change anything about it now. 

It was when he was being shaken awake that he realized that he might have passed out while crawling through the window from possibly blood loss, possibly smoke inhalation, possibly exhaustion.

"Oh, Wade."

Wade would know that exhausted voice anywhere.

"Baby boy!" Wade yipped in excitement, making a move to jump up, only to be pushed back down to the floor. "Ooo, kinky. I didn't know you were into that baby boy!" looking up, he could see the other in his full spider-man suit.

"Wade, come on, you're really hurt here."

"Oh, not to worry, you know I'll heal right up,"

"It doesn't matter to me that you'll just heal soon, I still don't like seeing you hurt." the man said from his crouched position next to Wade. It was then that the other slipped his hands under Wade and lifted him as though he weighed nothing, bringing him to their torn up, blood stained, floral printed couch.

"Oh, you know I love it when you do that." 

Peter slipped his mask off then, and winked. "Maybe that's why I do it so often."

That sentence alone making Wade's heart skip a beat, he held out a hand, intending to lay it across Peter's cheek and pull him in for a kiss, but he must have been more screwed up than he first thought because he missed exponentially, his hand nearly making it but veering off to the side too far.

He could feel his mask being slipped off and a pair of soft lips pecking a light kiss against his forehead.

"I'll be right back with the bandages and ointment." was said into his left ear right beyond a whisper, leaning into seductive. 

"Be back soon," Wade called after him.

"You know I will!" 

God, he loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
